


[vid] Wanda Maximoff | you should see me in a crown

by Kyrale



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Wanda Maximoff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:46:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28333335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyrale/pseuds/Kyrale
Summary: ❝ Watch me make 'em bow,one by one by one ❞
Kudos: 1





	[vid] Wanda Maximoff | you should see me in a crown

**Author's Note:**

> Song: you should see me in a crown (Billie Eilish)  
> Duration: 1:06


End file.
